


A Visit

by Sagasimon



Series: Voltron Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Post S7, Pre-Slash, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Hunk is worried and decides to visit Keith at his Garrison hospital room.





	A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote for tumblr because I love Heith to the moon and back and s7 filled my heart with so much of it!
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.

It’s already dark outside when there’s a knock on the door to his hospital room.

 

He’s not expecting anyone. Krolia and Kolivan already visited, Shiro is away for couple of days, besides none of them would bother with knocking. They’d just barge in.

 

“Come in.” He says warily hoping it’s not the nurses again with another dose of sedatives.

 

“Hi Keith. Is it bad time?” Says Hunk as he tentatively peeks in.

 

Keith immediately perks up. He hasn’t seen any of the other Paladins since their departure to finish Sendak off and he was worried sick. Shiro assured him that everyone was fine, just bruised and exhausted, but it’s good to see it with his own two eyes.

 

“Not at all.” He assures his friend enthusiastically and straightens up on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Oh, you know. Just a little sore.” He taps the bandages encircling his temple. “But other than that I’m ok. I’ve heard you’ve had it the worst out of all of us. They said you’ve been in a coma for few days.”

 

“Oh, that.” Keith clears his throat sheepishly. “Actually, they just had to put me to sleep, because apparently I wanted to run off somewhere as soon as I woke up the first time around. Can’t really remember anything.”

 

Hunk lets out a rumbling laugh at his confession and it makes Keith smile against his embarrassment. He really likes Hunk’s laugh, it makes him warm and tingly all over.

 

“Only you, Keith. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

 

Hunk comes up to his bed and makes himself comfortable on the edge, by his feet.

 

“Have you seen the rest?”

 

To Keith surprise Hunk looks away, blushing.

 

“Ah, you see, I wasn’t allowed out of bed myself until now, and like... your room was the closest so...” It’s blatantly a lie. Even the most oblivious person could tell with Hunk, he couldn’t lie if his life depended on it. He starts fiddling with the hem of his hospital gown. Keith knows it’s a nervous habit of Hunk, something he does when his insecurities act up. Huh. “You’re kinda the first person I came to visit.” He admits, still not meeting Keith’s eyes.

 

But why?

 

Keith reaches out for Hunks hand and squeezes it lightly. It’s much bigger than his and he gets distracted for a second there, revelling in the sight of how their skin tones contrast with each other, and how right it feels, before he looks up and smiles.

 

“Thank you for worrying about me.”

 

Hunk finally turns his face towards him, eyes wide, the flush even more prominent on his cheeks as his fingers twitch against Keith’s.

 

“Yeah man, anytime.” He says quietly, barely above whisper.

 

The air between them charges with the kind of tension that sends Keith’s heart into an override and makes his palms sweat. It releases a flurry of butterflies into his stomach. Quite a familiar sensation whenever he’s around the Yellow Paladin.

 

He’s had a crush on Hunk for quite a while now. It probably started somewhere around the time they went into the weblum belly and had the opportunity to spend some time alone during that mission, get to know each other better.

 

Ever since then Keith couldn’t stop paying attention to him. Hunk is literally the sweetest, kindest and funniest person he’s ever known, he’s also super smart and loyal. It didn’t take long for Keith to fall hard.

 

Keith is also not as oblivious as people seem to think.

 

And maybe part of it is wishful thinking, but...

 

...could it be that Hunk possibly likes him back? At least a little?

 

He’s here, right? Checking up on Keith before even Pidge or Lance, nervous, blushing and lying through his teeth.

 

“Hunk?” He leans in a little, deciding to take the leap. Actions always came easier to him than words.

 

He gently cups Hunk’s cheek with his free hand and brings their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

 

He feels Hunk tense all over for a split of second, and Keith’s ready to let go and apologise, but then those full, warm lips start moving against his and he’s floating.

 

He’s sure he’s having an out of body experience or something.

 

Hunk shyly places his hand on Keith’s hip, stroking his thumb over the blanket, and even through so many layers Keith can feel the warmth radiating from this small touch and hums in contentment.

 

They eventually part but stay close, forehead touching, nosed squished together.

 

“You... kissed me.” Hunk stutters.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Me, Hunk...”

 

“Yeah.” Keith repeats and nuzzles down into Hunk’s neck while wrapping both arms around his shoulders in a hug. Hunk’s hugs were the best thing in existence. “Wouldn’t wanna kiss anyone else.” He mumbles into the smooth, dark skin.

 

God, Hunk smelled so good under all that sterile, hospital scent.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“M... me too.”

 

Keith convinces Hunk to stay the night and they fall asleep curled around each other.

 

Hunk’s chest is so much more comfy than a pillow.

 


End file.
